Other Languages
'Czech Republic' In Czech Republic, the series is called "Bořek Stavitel" 'Character Names' * Bob - Bořek * Wendy - Týna * Scoop - Béďa * Dizzy - Julča * Roley - Rolík * Muck - Max * Lofty Lůda * Bird - Ptáček * Travis - Václav * Spud - Hugo * Trix - Tom * Skip - Dan * Scrambler - Sváťa * Scratch - Rýša 'Trivia' * They don't have Scrambler's Best Idea, Scoop The Artist, Start from Scratch, Night time Scratch, Lofty and the Monster, Scrambler Gets Clean, A Dinosaur for Scratch, Whizzy Dizzy, Scratch and the Dream Home, Super Scrambler, Bob's Big Bounce, Scrambler and the Clue and Roley and the Seagull cause they don't have fandubs! * Credit to Seasons 17 and 18 from Ready, Steady, Build! Finland * in Finland, the series is called "Puuha-Pete". Character Names * Bob - Pete * Wendy - Anni * Scoop - Kaivuri * Muck - Pusku * Dizzy - Hyrre * Roley - Rolle * Lofty - Nosse * Spud - Putte * Travis - Tatu * J.J. - Panu 'Germany' In Germany, the series is called "Bob der Baumeister" 'Character Names' * Scoop - Baggi * Muck - Buddel * Dizzy - Mixi * Roley - Rollo * Lofty - Heppo * Travis - Rumpel * Scrambler - Sprinti * Rubble - Rappel * Spud - Knolle * Farmer Pickles - Bauer Gurke * Mrs. Potts - Frau Breitenbach * Pilchard - Kuschel * Bird - Feder 'Voice Cast' * Fabian Harloff - Bob * Celine Fontanges - Wendy * Eberhard Haar - Scoop * Lutz Harder - Muck * Holger Potzern - Roley (Until 2007) * Bertram Hiese - Roley (2007 onwards) * Traudel Sperber - Dizzy * Sven Dahlem - Lofty * Erik Schäffler - Travis * Achim Schülke - Spud * Michael Weckler - Farmer Pickles * Tanja Dohse - Mrs. Potts * Christine Pappert - Benny * Jürgen Holdorf - Rubble 'Hungary' In Hungary, the series is called "Bob a Mester" 'Character Names' * Scoop - Márcus * Muck - Muki * Dizzy - Trixi/Trixy * Roley - Guri * Lofty - Colos * Pilchard - Makrela * Travis - Tódor * Spud - Piff/Pif * Scrambler - Berrencs/Kvandris * Benny - Beni * Marjorie - Margó * Mr. Bentley - Bajusz * Sumsy - Vili * Rubble - Dömpi * Scratch - Marci 'Trivia' * Credit to Seasons 1 and 2 for the Original Series. * Credit to Seasons 17 and 18 from Ready, Steady, Build! 'Russia' In Russia, the series is called "Боб-строитель" 'Trivia' * Credit to Seasons 1-9 for the Original Series. * Credit to Seasons 10-15 for Project: Build It! Poland In Poland, the series is called Bob Budowniczy Character Names * Bob - Bob * Wendy - Marta * Scoop - Koparka * Muck - Spychaz * Dizzy - Bertonaika * Roley - Walec * Lofty - Dzwig * Travis - Tracktora * Spud - Strach * Farmer Pickles - Pan Ogerek * Mr. Bentley - Pan Kymek * Skip - Wytoniki * Trix - Worek * Scrambler - Skuter * Molly - Maja * Rubble - Wytoniki 'Sweden' In Sweden, the series is called "Byggare Bob". Slovakia In Slovakia, the series is called "Staviteľ Bob" which debuted on 2.4. 2018 on TV Rik. The names of the characters retain their original names, except for one, Bird, who is called Bert. Japan In Japan, the series is called "Boreta Bobu". Trivia * Bob the Builder characters were going to have five fingers instead of four. Category:Miscellaneous